stauferlandfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hochschule für Gestaltung Schwäbisch Gmünd
Die Hochschule für Gestaltung Schwäbisch Gmünd (HfG Schwäbisch Gmünd) ist eine Hochschule, die Interaktions-, Kommunikations- und Produktgestalter ausbildet. Standort der Hochschule ist der HfG Campus am westlichen Stadteingang von Schwäbisch Gmünd. Hier befindet sich seit April 2010 der Hauptsitz der Hochschule. Die Bibliothek und die Werkstätten sind in separaten Gebäuden in der Stadt untergebracht. Laut dem Gmünder Modell ist das Fundament des Studiums an der HfG Schwäbisch Gmünd die Vermittlung gestalterischer Grundlagen. Geschichte thumb | Gebäude von 1909 der HfG Schwäbisch Gmünd Die Wurzeln der Hochschule reichen bis ins Jahr 1776 zurück, als die erste Vorläufer-Einrichtung, eine Zeichenschule, gegründet wurde. Die Einflüsse des Bauhauses und der Hochschule für Gestaltung Ulm sind prägend für die Lehrauffassung der HfG. Seit 2004 bietet die HfG die Bachelor-Studiengänge Kommunikations- und Produktgestaltung an, 2007 folgt die Interaktionsgestaltung. 2002 hat das Masterprogramm Communication Planning and Design den Studienbetrieb aufgenommen, sowie 2008 das Masterprogramm Product Planning and Design. Alle fünf Studiengänge sind erfolgreich akkreditiert. Standort der Hochschule ist ein 1909 errichtetes Gebäude des Architekten Martin Elsaesser im Südwesten der Kernstadt. Seit den Sanierungsarbeiten im Jahre 2010 an diesem Gebäude, ist die Hochschule temporär in mehrere Standort innerhalb der Stadt (z.B. Gmünd-TECH und Zapp) umgezogen. Nach Abschluss der Sanierungsarbeiten 2014 wird die Hochschule voraussichtlich wieder in das reguläre Gebäude zurückkehren. Studiengänge * Interaktionsgestaltung (Interaction Design) (Bachelor) * Kommunikationsgestaltung (Communication Design) (Bachelor) * Produktgestaltung (Product Design) (Bachelor) * Communication Planning and Design (Master) * Product Planning and Design (Master) Die Studierenden befassen sich in den gestalterischen Grundlagenfächern mit den Kategorien Fläche und Raum, Licht und Farbe, Zeit und Bewegung und erfahren so die gesetzmäßigen Zusammenhänge von Wahrnehmung und Gestaltung. Im Fokus stehen hier konstruktives und freies Zeichnen, Typografie, Fotografie, Film und Multimedia. Die angebotenen Lehrstoffe sind u.a. Design- und Medientheorie, Soziologie, Medien-Authoring, Systemtheorie, Ökologie und Umweltwissenschaft, Material- und Produktionstechniken, Semiotik und Wahrnehmungstheorie, Projektplanung und -management. Praxissemester Im 5. Semester sollen Erfahrungen in Unternehmen, Institutionen oder Gestaltungsbüros im In- oder Ausland die bisher vermittelten theoretischen Inhalte ergänzen. Das praktische Semester dauert 26 Wochen und ist wesentlicher Bestandteil der Hochschulausbildung. Es muss vor der Zulassung zum 6. Semester erfolgreich abgeschlossen sein. Auslandssemester Die Programme SOKRATES und ERASMUS der Europäischen Union fördert ausgewählte Studierende, die für ein Semester an einer europäischen Partnerhochschule arbeiten, oder dort an Seminaren oder Workshops teilnehmen wollen. Ehemalige Studenten * Aymar, Claudia M., Visuelle Gestaltung *: Professur für Mediengestaltung/ Audio-Visuelle Medien, Hochschule RheinMain * Baumann, Barbara und Gerd, Grafik-Designer *: Nationale und internationale Preise, Zahlreiche Gastprofessuren und Vorträge im In- und Ausland, Aufnahme in zahlreiche Sammlungen, Gründer von Baumann & Baumann * Barth, Christoph, Visuelle Gestaltung *: Professur für Grafik Design Fachhochschule Würzburg-Schweinfurt * Baumhakl, Werner, Produkt-Gestalter *: Professur für Produktdesign, Hochschule für Gestaltung Aargau/Schweiz * Bohnacker, Hartmut, Visuelle Gestaltung *: Professur für Interaktionsgestaltung HfG Schwäbisch Gmünd * Braun, Ulrich, Visuelle Gestaltung *: Professur für Grafik-Design, Dekan, Fachhochschule Würzburg-Schweinfurt * Diezmann, Tanja, Visuelle Gestaltung *: Professur für Interface Design, Hochschule Anhalt in Dessau, Director of Interaction/Interface Design, Art Center, College of Design, Pasadena USA * Djokic, Danijela, Visuelle Gestaltung *: Professur für Grundlagen der digitalen Darstellung FH Potsdam, Gründerin Projekttriangle Design Studio, Stuttgart * Dringenberg, Ralf, Visuelle Gestaltung *: Professur für Gestalterische Grundlagen im Medien-Design FH Mainz (Seit 2003 bis 2007) *: Professur für Grundlagen der zweidimensionalen Gestaltung HfG Schwäbisch Gmünd (seit 2007) * Esslinger, Hartmut, Industrie-Designer *: Professur an der HfG Karlsruhe und Parson School of Design, New York * Fink, Marion, Visuelle Gestaltung *: Professur für Visuelle Kommunikation, Hochschule für Gestaltung und Kunst in Basel * Götz, Veruschka, Visuelle Gestaltung *: Professur am Institut für Desktop Publishing Mannheim, Hochschule Mannheim * Grosse, Hatto, Industrie-Designer *: Professur für Produktgestaltung an der Köln International School of Design - FH Köln * Großhans, Jenz, Designer *: Professur für Design Konzepte an der Köln International School of Design (KISD) - FH Köln *: Direktor der KISD, Vorträge und Gastprojekte an zahlreichen internationalen Hochschulen * Hartmann, Rochus, Visuelle Gestaltung *: Professur für elektronische Medien Hochschule Anhalt in Dessau * Heidkamp, Philipp, Visuelle Gestaltung *: Professur für Interface Design, Köln International School of Design * Ingerl, Andreas, Visuelle Gestaltung *: Professur für Multimedia/Screendesign Hochschule für Technik und Wirtschaft Berlin * Jens, Markus und Jürgen Laub, Industrie-Designer *: Zahlreiche Gastprofessuren und Vorträge im In- und Ausland, Nationale und internationale Preise und Auszeichnungen * Laub, Jürgen, Industrie-Designer *: Zahlreiche Gastprofessuren und Vorträge im In- und Ausland, Nationale und internationale Preise und Auszeichnungen * Moll, Reiner, Industrie-Designer *: Nationale und internationale Preise, Aufnahme in die Neue Sammlung München, Gründer von Molldesign * Rahe, Ulrike und Detlef, Industrie-Designer *: Leitung des Instituts für Integriertes Design Bremen, Gastprofessuren und Professuren: HDK Högskolan för Design och Konsthantverk Göteborg, Universitat Madrid; Dep. for Media Communications Kouvola, Finnland; Fachhochschule Hildesheim; Hochschule für Künste Bremen; Zahlreiche Veröffentlichungen und Ausstellungen, Nationale und internationale Designauszeichnungen und Preise, Gründer von Rahe + Rahe * Richter, Mike, Industrie-Designer *:Professor im Fachbereich Gestaltung und Media an der Hochschule Darmstadt * Sahoo, geb.: Bošnjak, Alexander, Produktgestaltung *: Professur für Grundlagen der Gestaltung, Hochschule für Künste Bremen * Sauter, Joachim, Grafik-Designer *: Nationale und internationale Ausstellungen und Auszeichnungen, Gründer von ART+COM, Professur an der Hochschule der Künste Berlin und an der University of California Los Angeles (UCLA) * Schwarz, Ulrich, Grafik-Designer *: Professur für Visuelle Kommunikation UdK Berlin * Schöls, Erich, Visuelle Gestaltung *: Professur für Interaktive Medien/Prodekan, Studiendekan Fachhochschule Würzburg-Schweinfurt * Skopec, David, Visuelle Gestaltung *: Professur für Visuelle Kommunikation, Zürcher Hochschule der Künste * Späth, Jürgen, Visuelle Gestaltung *: Professur für Interaction Design, Zürcher Hochschule der Künste, Gründer Projekttriangle Design Studio, Stuttgart * Süpple, Steffen, Visuelle Gestaltung *: Professur für Interaktionsgestaltung HfG Schwäbisch Gmünd * Teufel, Philipp, Grafik-Designer *: Professur für Visuelle Kommunikation FH Düsseldorf * Treskow, Elisabeth, Goldschmiedin *: Kunstprofessorin an den Kölner Werkschulen * Vock, Uwe, Grafik-Designer *: Professur für Visuelle Kommunikation UdK Berlin * Weidner, Berthold, Grafik-Designer *: Professur für Visuelle Kommunikation Merz-Akademie Stuttgart * Zebner, Frank Georg, Industrie-Designer *: Professor für Produkt- und Kommunikationsgestaltung an der HfG Schwäbisch Gmünd (1997 bis 2008) *: Professor für Technische Produkte und Produktsysteme an der Hochschule für Gestaltung Offenbach am Main (seit 2008) Ausstattung *''Bibliothek:'' mehr als 22000 Medien zu allen Aspekten der Gestaltung; *''Medienzentrum:'' Film- und Videostudio für digitale und analoge Bild- und Tonaufzeichnung, Animation, Schnitt und Montage; *''Werkstätten:'' Feinmechanikwerkstatt und CNC-Labor, Rapid-Prototyping, Freiform- und Gießtechniken, Zentralwerkstatt, Lackier- und Spritzräume; *''Rechenzentrum:'' mehr als 80 Computer-Arbeitsplätze und 20 zentrale Server mit Diabelichter für Schwarzweiß- und Farbvorlagen, Scanner, Digitalkameras und Farblaserdrucker; *''Fotolabor & Fotostudio:'' zwei Aufnahmestudios mit Blitzlichtanlagen und Tagesdauerlichtlampen, Analog- und Digitalkameras, Schwarzweiß-Fotolabor mit zehn Arbeitsplätzen, an denen alle Formate vom Kleinbild bis zum Großformatnegativ belichtet werden können; *''Siebdruck und Plotter:'' Die Siebdruckerei hat zwei Drucktischen und einer halbautomatischen Druckmaschine für Großformate bis 100 x 70 cm, Großformatdrucker ermöglichen den Studierenden Ausgabegrößen bis DIN A00 in unbegrenzter Länge; *''Reprolabor:'' professionelle Ausstattung zur Erzeugung und Bearbeitung digitaler Bilddaten. Hochwertige DIN A3-Flachbett- und Durchlicht-Scanner; *''Medienlabor:'' Möglichkeit unterschiedliche Augmented und Virtual Reality Technologien auszuprobieren und neue Anwendungsbereiche zu erforschen. Eine Reihe von haptisch-sensorischen Projekten, die eine gemeinsame Basiskonfiguration vorweisen, ermöglicht den Vergleich differenzierter Anwendungen von Ein- und Ausgabegeräten. HfG Design Campus Der HfG Design Campus ist ein Schnupperstudium. Eine Woche lang bietet die Hochschule für Gestaltung Schülerinnen und Schülern praxisnahe Einblicke in den Hochschulalltag und eine Berufsorientierung. Weblinks *Hochschule für Gestaltung Schwäbisch Gmünd Schwabisch Gmund Kategorie:Schwäbisch Gmünd Schwabisch Gmund, Hochschule fur Gestaltung